WILL THEY GET MARRIED ?
by Babykins818
Summary: "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment" A true love story on our cute RAJVI...Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

_**RK sweety:**_ _dear here is my Rajvi fic as I assured you._

 _Guys a new story on my favourite couple Rajvi. Hope you all will like this._

 _Warning: Single couple story._

 _ **WILL THEY GET MARRIED?**_

" _There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment"._

 _CHAPTER 1 – PROLOGUE_

 _ **Rajeev Kumar:**_ _A well known business tycoon in India. Treats his brother Rajat as his son. He is very authoritarian in nature. Gives more important to money than relations._

 _ **Rajat kumar:**_ _a young handsome guy. Younger brother of Rajeev kumar. Completed his studies in London and now back in India and helping his brother in business. A kind, soft hearted person. Loves his brother a lot._

 _ **Ragini kumar:**_ _Bua of Rajat and Rajeev. She is unmarried and she was the one who brought up both the brothers after the death of their parents in an accident._

 _ **Purvi Malhotra**_ _: A middle class girl working as a receptionist in Kumar's hotel. Very sweet, innocent and shy girl. She is the only one to look after her family after the death of her father. Loves her family a lot._

 _ **Jaya malhotra:**_ _Purvi's mother, an illiterate woman. Her family is her whole world._

 _ **Avantika Malhotra:**_ _A college student._ _Purvi's younger sister. Somewhat practical and is bold in nature._

 **Kishore Bhatiya:** _A well known business man and best friend Rajeev._

 ** _Nandini Bhatiya:_** _Wife of Kishore_

 _ **Lavanya**_ **Bhatiya:** _Only daughter of Kishore. A nice personality._

 ** _Sachin, Dushyant, Shreya, Tarika:_** _BFF gang of Rajat._

 ** _Raghu:_** _Driver of Rajat and shares a friendly bond with him._

 ** _Sanjay Gupta:_** _Personal assistant of Rajeev who have a wicked mind._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A different love story in the new social scenario. Friends should I continue or not.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **gorgeous purvi (shaniha)**_


	2. Chapter 2- FIRST MEET

_**Friends am here with my first chappy of WILL THEY GET MARRIED. I strongly apologize for mistakes and for delay in posting the chapter. Hope you all will like this.**_

 ** _Love gives us immense pleasure... but sometimes we have to suffer a lot to make our love story a successful one in this materialistic world. You can find examples for the evil thinking in many parts of this story...which truly looks like real. Can one make his/her love successful if the whole material things work hard to make them apart?_**

 _ **Now we can move to the story…**_

 _ **WILL THEY GET MARRIED?**_

 _CHAPTER 2: FIRST MEET_

 _ **KUMAR'S MANSION**_

A person can be seen sitting on couch, sipping his coffee and reading newspaper. Just then another handsome person came there with sleepy and messy look. He descended the stairs, took his coffee and sat beside the first person.

Person1: good morning Rajat.

Rajat: good morning bhai.

Rajeev: Rajat I want to tell you something.

Rajat: bhai…. You don't have to take permission from me.

Rajeev: (while sipping coffee) you have to go to our hotel today. A party is coming to discuss about conducting an event in our hotel.

Rajat: bhai…., I have just arrived yesterday. And you are giving me work today itself. (with pout) This is not fair.

Rajeev: grow up Rajat. You have to be responsible and have to help me in conducting business. So, are you ready to go for meeting? Or else I will send Sanjay instead of you.

Rajat( half- heartedly): jee bhai, am ready. When should I have to leave?

Rajeev: around 10.30 am. Go and get ready. We can have our breakfast together.

Rajat after finishing his coffee went to his room to get ready. All the while a prestigious woman was listening to their conversation. After the departure of Rajat, she went near to Rajeev.

Ragini: Rajeev, he had just arrived yesterday. He must have planned something with his friends. Don't you think you are imposing him the responsibility too early?

Rajeev: bua, today's meeting is very significant one. It will be a great experience for him. That's why I am insisting him to go. I have no intention to make him disappointed.

Ragini: I didn't mean it. Anyways leave it. You too go and get ready. Meantime I will arrange breakfast on the table.

After a while, both the brothers got ready came down and have their breakfast with light chit-chat. After that both set off to their respective destinations. Rajat settled himself in passenger seat while Raghu seated in driving seat.

Raghu: chhotte saahab (Rajat glared him) ….oops sorry, Rajat where should I drop you?

Rajat: drove to our hotel, there is a meeting. (with irritated look) what amazing plans were made by me for today. But bhai forced me to attend it. Am not in a mood to attend any meeting on my very first day after my return.

Raghu: well, it is very good that you have to go to the hotel today itself. I have heard that there are number of new recruitments today.

Rajat: ohh….!

Meanwhile they reached the hotel. Raghu went park the car and Rajat entered the hotel. Suddenly his phone rang. It was a call from his friend Sachin. He informed him that the plan has cancelled due to some reason. He was so engrossed in his call that he didn't see a young girl coming on his way. She was silently praying with half closed eyes as today is her first day here. Hence she also didn't see him. Both collided each other. She was about to fall, but he held her from waist. Both look towards each other and lost in each other's eyes. Their trance was broken by the loud shouting voice of Sanjay.

Sanjay: sir, did you got any wound?

Rajat: no, am perfectly right.

Sanjay: (in anger towards the girl, she was shivering with fear) Don't you have eyes? Can't you walk carefully? Today is your first day and you are…

But Rajat cut him: Sanjay stop this, actually the mistake was mine too. So, I also should equally blamed. (Sanjay mumbled a small sorry to him and left from there. Rajat turned towards her)

Girl: sorry sir (after a pause) thank you sir for saving me.

Rajat: it's ok.

He was going to say something further. But he has been called for meeting. He left from there after bidding her bye. Raghu was witnessing all these scenario from a distant.

Raghu(pov): my plan to make Rajat come here and make him meet Purvi was successful. The moment I was waiting for a long time is going to arrive. This time I will not let things go from my hand.

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

Rajat was attending the meeting. But he seems to be lost somewhere. He was continuously thinking about Purvi. He felt that she was known to him since years. After the meeting, he rushed out so that she can enquire about her. When he reached the reception, she was dealing a customer. Strands of hair was falling on her face. She was looking sooo cute. He was staring at her. Just then he got a call from Rajeev and he leaves from there.

 _ **AT EVENING**_

 _ **PURVI'S HOUSE**_

Purvi (pov): why am seeing his face every time when I close my eyes? Why am feeling that he is known to me since years? Why I feel like finding someone close to me? God please help me…. He is my boss, I should not think him like that.

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

 _ **RAJAT'S HOUSE**_

Rajat was standing at terrace. He was in a dilemma whether to ask Raghu about Purvi or not. After a while Raghu reached there.

Raghu: what happened? Why did you call me? (no response from Rajat) Rajat (a bit louder while shaking him) are you ok?

Rajat: (came out his trance with this) Raghu I want a help from you? I want to know details of a person?

Raghu: are you talking the girl who collided with you in morning?

Rajat (with shocked expression): how do you came to know?

Raghu: I saw the entire scenario. By the way, you were sent to there because of me. I said to Rajeev sir that you have to sent to the meeting when he said me to drop him there. And I also added that it will polish your skills. So he agreed.

Rajat: but why did you do that?

Raghu: to make you meet her. Do you know who is she? She is….

*guys it's a suspense. Will reveal it in…..no,no, no….not in next chappy. But sure it will be revealed in any of the upcoming chapters soon*

Rajat: what? (he was shocked. He can't believe his ears)

…...

...

...

...

 _ **Guys it's the end of the first chapter. I don't think I can update next chapter soon. So please forgive me for making it delay.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **I have to take a lot of effort to write this in between my studies and restrictions by parents. so please review. Both positive and negative reviews are welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3- finding you

Thank you for all those who reviewed. And so sorry for late update.

I really don't remember what I was planned to write. I had forgotten it because of my studies. Now am writing this as per the idea given my sister. Hope you all will like this. Here is the next chappy.

 _ **WILL THEY GET MARRIED?**_

CHAPTER 3 – FINDING YOU

Rajat was really excited to know that Purvi was the girl whom he was searching. He felt like all his waiting has ended. He was searching her for past 2 years. He eagerly waited for next morning as he wanted to meet her.

 _ **Next morning**_

Rajat get ready and was rushing out. Rajeev and bua saw this and surprised.

Rajeev: Rajat, where are you going this much hurriedly?

Rajat: WO….. Bhai… haa am going to meet my friends.

Bua: come and have your breakfast first.

Rajat: no bua, I will have it from outside with them.

Rajeev: but Rajat …

Rajat: (cut him) bye bua, bye bhai.

And he went from there without waiting for their response.

 _ **In the car**_

Rajat: Raghu, speed up to hotel.

Raghu: are you going there to meet her?

Rajat: haa…

After a while, they reached the hotel. Rajat directly went towards reception. Purvi was attending a phone call. Rajat was mesmerized by her beauty and was staring at her. After disconnecting the call Purvi looked towards him and find him staring at her.

Purvi: sir… (No response) SIR….. (She called a bit loudly)

With this he came out of his trance.

Rajat: haa... oh… hello Purvi...!

Purvi: hello sir… How can I help you?

Rajat: nothing… I was passing through this way. So, thought to visit here.

Purvi: ohh…!

Rajat: by the way, did sanjay scold you again for yesterday's incident?

Purvi: no sir…. And thank u once again for saving me.

Rajat: it's my pleasure… (After some silence) mm Purvi…

Purvi: haa sir, what happened?

Rajat :( to himself) should I tell her? No… no…. first of all we should become friends… mm (loudly) Nothing…..! I think I should leave now. See you again. Bye…

Purvi: bye sir…!

Purvi and Rajat came close to each other as days passed away. They were good friends now. Addressing of Rajat by Purvi, turned from sir to Rajat. They met in coffee shops and spent good time together.

One day, Rajat came to the hotel to meet Purvi.

Rajat: hi Purvi….!

Purvi: hi Rajat….! What made you come here this much early in the morning? Haa?

Rajat: Purvi am in little hurry. I came here to say one thing. Meet me at CCD directly after returning from here. I want to introduce you to someone.

Purvi: mm… ok..!

Rajat: then see you in the evening… bye..!

Saying this he went from there.

Purvi: (pov) to whom Rajat want to introduce me? Mm… Is it his girl friend? But Rajat had never told me about it. Oh…god, it should not be his gf. (she jerked her mind) what are you thinking Purvi? He is your friend, nothing more than that, okay…!

She got engaged in her work. In the evening, after getting free from work, Purvi took her stuffs and left. She was waiting for taxi. Just then Rajat came and picked her.

 _ **In car**_

Purvi: Rajat, whom we are going to meet?

Rajat: wait for some time…. You will know by yourself.

Purvi (pov): I think it will be his gf. That's why he is so happy. But why is it bothering me?

After some time, they reached CCD. Rajat made his way towards a group of four. Purvi confusedly followed him. As they reached to the four she carefully examined them. Among them two are girls. Unknowingly a thought came to her mind.

Purvi: (pov) who will be Rajat's gf among them.

And she started to compare herself with them in her mind.

Rajat: guys, look she is my new friend, Purvi. And Purvi these are my close friends since my child hood, Sachin, Dushyant, Shreya and Tarika.

Sachu,Dushu,Shree,Taru: hi…!

Purvi: hi…!

They all sat and have coffee, chat on random things. Purvi felt awkard at first, but soon she mingled with them. After some time,

Purvi: oh… no! It's too late. I think I should leave now.

Rajat: Oh yes… come on I will drop you.

Purvi: no...It's ok. I will manage.

Rajat: Purvi, don't be so formal.

Purvi: sorry… (Rajat glared her) Oops… no sorry now on wards.

Rajat: that will be better for you. Now come we can go. (then to other four) guys we can meet at Shree's flat. I will be back after dropping Purvi.

They bid good bye to each other and Rajvi moved towards Purvi's house.

 _ **In the car**_

Rajat: so Purvi, how was my friends?

Purvi: they are very nice. But I thought you are going to make me meet your GF.

Rajat saw the glimpse of jealous in her tone. He enjoyed it.

Rajat: (raising his eye brows)do you want to meet my gf?

Purvi: (in disappointed tone)so you have gf…? And you haven't told me yet.

Rajat: Hey Purvi, just joking yaar…! When I have a gf I will make you meet her first. Ok?

Purvi: mm….!

Soon they reached Purvi's house. Purvi came out of the car and waved bye to him. She look towards his car till he vanished from her sight.

Her sister, Avantika saw all these from window. Once Purvi entered the house she went to her.

Avantika: Di, who is that handsome..? haan..?

Purvi: Avi, he is my boss. He offered me to drop and I agreed as I haven't got any taxi.

Avi: ohh… your boss. (after silence for few seconds) Di, anyone can fell for you. if it is he, it will be better. Our life will become royal.

Purvi: (angrily) Avi, I had told you many times not to think this much materialistically. Love is not based on money. It's a feeling between to hearts, a bond between two souls. You will not understand all these.

Avi: di, you are soo innocent. You are still living in fairy world. You know what; we are living in materialistic world. So, according to me, there is no value for these kind of felings.

Purvi: I wonder why you are like this. None of our family behaves like this.

Hearing them, their mother came out.

Jaya: why are you two fighting like kids? And Avi, is this the way to talk to your di? Pari go and get fresh. I will get you something to eat.

Purvi went to freshen up. She stands under the shower. She was engrossed in deep thoughts.

Purvi: Is that money everything? Is there is no value to one's feelings? I love Rajat, but it's not because of his money. Wait…! What I had just told? Am in love…. Wow…! But does Rajat feels same for me..?

Thinking all this she took her bath and came out and had her snacks.

 _ **On the other side, in Shreya's flat**_

Sachin: Rajat, I want to ask you something. But you have to say truth.

Rajat: did I tell any lie to you guys since now?

Taru: nop…!

Rajat: then…..?

Dushu: Is Purvi, only a friend to you?

Shreya: if you are going to say yes, we will not believe you.

Rajat: you guys are correct. She is not a mere friend to me. I know her earlier itself. Actually, I planned to say you today.

Taru: then tell naa… why are you creating this much suspense?

Rajat: …

 _ **Done with this chapter. Next will be the secret revealing chapter. Will be updated only after getting sufficient reviews.**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes**_

 _ **Please read and review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys….how r u all?

Hope you all are doing fine…..

Am soo sorry for being late…..this chapter will not be that much interesting…please bear with me.

 _ **Rk sweety, loveukavin, KAVINSANJANA, Dushyant ki deewani-Sajana, anjali99, mithi, shabna, kuki17, Rajvigirl, Harman, Crystie:**_ _thank you all for your lovely reviews…. :) keep supporting me….._

 _ **Note: I don't know much about the celebration mentioned in this chapter. I have taken this from a Malayalam movie named "china town".**_

 _ **WILL THEY GET MARRIED?**_

CHAPTER 3

Continuation from previous chapter….

Rajat: you guys are right. I know her earlier itself…..she is not a mere friend to me….actually I thought to tell you today.

Taru: then tell naa…..why are you creating soo much suspense..?

Rajat: when I met her in the hotel, I felt that I know her earlier…..her eyes made me remember someone special….I was just attracted to her eyes…..then I enquired Raghu about her. He really made me happy saying that…..she is the same girl…..whom I was searching for last 2 years.

Sachin: last 2 years…? But you haven't told us anything?

Taru: how Raghu know about her?

Rajat: I think you guys remember that….I went to Goa with Raghu….to attend bhai's friend's marriage…..

Shreya: yea…we remember.

Dushu: how can we forget it..? He had forced you to go there…..which spoiled our holiday trip.

Rajat: haa….I met her firstly on that day (smiled to himself) actually not her…..her beautiful eyes…!

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _ **Goa**_

 _Rajat and Raghu were sitting in the lawn. Rajat was looking really irritated._

 _Rajat: am really tired of this people…..boasting about their achievements…wealth…huhh..! (Looking at sky) god…what have I done to you….to give me this much punishment? What interesting plans were made by us….but you have spoiled everything._

 _Raghu: (smiled at the gestures of Rajat) Rajat calm down…. (After a pause) come let's go somewhere….there is long time before the function starts…..I have heard that a very nice mall is here._

 _Rajat: haa…haa...come….at least, I will get some peace of mind for a while._

 _They left from there. Both were going towards the mall, but were stuck in the middle due to traffic._

 _Rajat: why is too much traffic today?_

 _Raghu: today it's Halloween celebration here. That's why here is this much traffic._

 _Rajat: Halloween…?_

 _Raghu: haa….look there (he pointed towards a direction)_

 _Rajat saw many people wearing strange dresses in black and white colors….some even had painted their face with these colors. Raghu continued…_

 _It's the celebration for dead ones. It's a very popular and interesting celebration here._

 _Rajat: ohh….what a strange celebration?_

 _Meanwhile the road gets cleared and they moved to the mall. After reaching the mall, Raghu went to park the car….Rajat was about to enter the mall._

 _Suddenly a blast took place and Rajat was thrown out of the mall….his face was full of dust and was difficult to recognize him. Blood was oozing out from his head._

 _Just then a group of girls came there and saw him. All the girls were in Halloween dress and their faces were also painted_

 _They made him stand by supporting him and took him to their car._

 _He was very much attracted towards one of the girls….even if he can't recognize her face….her voice soothed him…..he was just lost in her long beautiful eyes._

 _They took him to hospital and arranged necessary requirements…..after that they contacted Raghu from Rajat's mobile and they left from there after the arrival of Raghu…_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Rajat: on that day onwards, I was searching for her….

Taru: you….and love at first sight…..! I can't believe….!

Rajat: (confusedly) why…..?

Dushu: what were you saying during college days?

Sachin: (interrupted in between) how many girls was chasing behind you…..but you always say…. (imitating him) bhai…will choose a perfect girl for me….

Rajat: wo….wo…..I was….

Shreya: (to others) stop it yaar…..why are you all taunting him? (to Rajat) when are you going to propose her?

Rajat: I think to propose her tomorrow itself (dreamily) I can't wait any more…..

All: ohhooo…!

After some more chit-chat they went to their respective houses….Rajat reached his house and thought to call Purvi.

Rajat (pov): Should I call her or not? What if she is sleeping? I don't want to disturb her…..

Finally he decided to call her. He dialed her number and she picked the phone at the very first ring…

Purvi: hello Rajat…!

Rajat: hello….haven't you slept yet?

Purvi: yes….am sleeping.

Rajat: (in confusion) what…..?

Purvi: what else? You are asking such stupid questions…..if am sleeping to whom you are speaking…?

Rajat: (in fake anger) very funny? Huhh…

Purvi: ohh Rajat….sorry naa…! (But he didn't responded) (In childish tone) plsh….sholly….!

Rajat: (in dramatic tone) okay….okay….I have forgiven you.

Purvi: then tell…why have you called me? I am sure you haven't called me to know whether I slept or not.

Rajat: mm….Purvi….tomorrow you have off, isn't it?

Purvi: haa….so what?

Rajat: can you meet me at Red Chilies Restaurant at ….we can have our lunch together.

Purvi: okay….but what's the matter?

Rajat: that all I will tell you tomorrow…!

After some more talk, they bid good night to each other and went to sleep.

Purvi was very happy thinking that he might have planned to …..!

 _ **~ end of the chapter ~**_

 _ **I know it's not too good. But please review. The real focus of the story begins after the confession part. Stay connected to know more.**_

 _ **Once again…..please review.**_

 _ **Shaniha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone…..am swaliha, shaniha's sister…..posting this on behalf of her…..I don't know when will be the next update as she doesn't said me anything about it…..she is hospitalized because of high fever….she will continue this after her discharge…..**_

 _ **I will post her other stories….probably on tomorrow….she had written it…but I have to type it**_

 _ **Shabna, Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana, KAVINSANJANA, mithi, parise22, Candy126, Rajvi's angel, Cadbury's Fan, Rajvi girl, Harman:**_ thank you all for your lovely reviews :)

 _ **Now here is the next chapter of will they get married?**_

 _ **WILL THEY GET MARRIED?**_

" _ **Good Morning Purvi…!"**_

She woke up with the sound of the person which she wants to hear forever….each day of her starts with his loving sound….she looked at her phone and smiled thinking how she recorded this in her phone and set as her alarm tone….she thought why she had recorded this….may be she had fell for him at the very first sight itself…and she realized this only on yesterday…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **At the early days of Rajvi's friendship….one day morning Purvi was sleeping peacefully….just then her phone rang….firstly she didn't paid any attention to it….it continued to ring…she got irritated and gets up to took the phone….**_

 _ **Purvi: (murmuring) huhh….who is disturbing me in this early morning…? This is the only day in a week on which I can sleep this much relaxly…huhh…!**_

 _ **She looked at the phone and saw Rajat's name flashing in it….her naughty mind starts working….she attended the call and record the entire conversation to taunt him….later she left that plan…cut the particular wishing part from it…..and made it as her alarm tone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

She got up from the bed and went to freshen up…after getting freshen she made her way towards kitchen….a continuous smile was playing on her lips.

Jaya: (surprisingly) Purvi, what happened? Why are you smiling like this? Are you okay?

Purvi: mamma…mamma relax….! Am fine….today is off naa….so am feeling relaxed.

Jaya: ohh…here is your breakfast….

Purvi had her breakfast fastly….her mother looked at her confusedly….but said nothing….and again got engaged in her daily chores….

Purvi: mamma….

Jaya: (without looking her) mm…what..?

Purvi: mamma…

Jaya: just tell….what you want?

Purvi: mamma….am going to meet a friend…I have to reach there exactly at 12.00….I will have lunch from outside….

Jaya: ohh…ok. But there is quite a long time….since then help me…!

Purvi: mom….I have to get ready…it will take time…

Jaya: mm ok…then go.

She turned to go but immediately returned to her mother…hugged her tightly….and kissed her on her cheeks.

Purvi: I love you mamma…! (And she ran from there)

Jaya: (to herself-confusingly) hey what happened to her..? Is she gone mad..? When did she start to take this much time to getting ready..?

 _ **Meanwhile in Purvi's room**_

All dresses were scattered on the bed….she was soo confused and irritated as she don't have any idea of what to wear….finally, after many trials she selected a royal blue, sleeveless, backless simple gown….she wore it…put a thin gold chain in her neck…a bracelet in one hand…left the other one free…she remained her hair opened…put on light make up…

She was looking damn gorgeous in that attire…she left from her house after bidding good bye to her mother….

 _ **Blue Shine Restaurant**_

She reached there on time….seeing her manager came to her….

Manager: Miss. Purvi Malhotra

Purvi: yes…!

Manager: ma'am come with me….I will show you the place.

Manager led her to a hall…its door was closed…he left from there after saying her to go inside…she opened the door…her heart was racing like a horse….she was both excited and nervous….she slowly stepped inside….

Once she stepped in…rose petals started to fell on her…she was surprised to see the entire hall decorated with different colors of roses…the aroma of flowers made her happy….she surprised more when she saw Rajat with a mike in his hand….he started to sing…

 _ **{Guys please don't skip this song….I added this not as a mere song….it is Rajat's promises and feelings for her….read each line and imagine them}**_

 _ **(Song: next to you – by Chris brown – ft. Justin Bieber}**_

 _You've got the smile,_

 _That only heaven can make_

 _I pray to god everyday_

 _That you keep that smile_

 _Yeah, you are my dream,_

 _There's not a thing I won't do_

 _I'll give my life up for you,_

' _cause you are my dream_

 _ **Rajat held Purvi's hand started dancing with her along with singing.**_

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours,_

 _You will never go cold or hungry_

 _I'll be there when you're insecure_

 _Let you know that you're always lovely girl,_

' _cause you are the only_

 _Thing that I have got right now_

 _One day when the sky is falling,_

 _I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Right next to you_

 _Nothing will ever come between us,_

' _cause I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Right next to you_

 _You had my child,_

 _You would make my life complete_

 _Just to have your eyes on little me_

 _That'd be mine forever_

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours_

 _You will never go cold or hungry_

 _I'll be there when you're insecure_

 _Let you know that you're always lovely girl,_

' _cause you are the only_

 _Thing that I got right now_

 _One day when the sky is falling,_

 _I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Right next to you_

 _Nothing will ever come between us_

' _cause you are the only_

 _Thing that I got right now_

 _We're made for one another_

 _Me and you_

 _And I have no fear_

 _I know we'll make it through_

 _One day when the sky is falling_

 _I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _One day when the sky is falling_

 _I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Right next to you_

 _Nothing will ever come between us_

 _I'll be standing right next to you,_

 _Right next to you_

 _Oh nah nah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Stand by my side, side, side_

 _When the sky falls down_

 _I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _ **Rajat went on his knees holding a diamond solitaire in his hand….**_

 _You've got that smile_

 _That only heaven can make_

 _I pray to god everyday_

 _To keep you forever_

 _Ooh_

Rajat: Purvi….I love you from the bottom of my heart and will love you always…..am incomplete without you….am ready to lose anything for you…. _ **I LOVE YOU…..WILL YOU MARRY ME…..?**_

Purvi was very happy….she has tears of happiness in her eyes….it will be a dream of every girl to be proposed like this….by the man whom she loves the most….she was speechless…somehow she managed to nod her head….he slid the ring in her finger and hugged her…

Rajat: (whispered in her ears) I LOVE YOU

Purvi: (whispered back) I LOVE YOU TOO

They had their lunch….after finishing it they went to the pool side….sat there holding each other's arms….

Rajat: Purvi, I would like to tell you something…. (She looked at him, he continued) Do you know why I had chosen this day to propose you? (She nodded as no) Today it's completing 2 years…..since I met you and fell for you….!

Purvi: (confusingly) it's just 4 months passed….ever since we have met.

Rajat: no…we had met 2 years before and I was searching for you in these 2 years….. (And he narrated everything) I know….you also can't recognize me because I was in such a condition on that day.

Purvi: (took a sigh) _**I was not in a situation on those days to think anything….not only about you but also about anything other than my family….actually we decided only to return after you gain consciousness….but god has something else for me….when am in hospital, waiting for you getting consciousness….I got a phone call….which destroyed my life…..not only mine, but my entire family's…..my father died as the factory which he works caught fire…..**_ (She closed her eyes in pain and tears flow down her cheek) _**After that it was my responsibility to look after my family…..the company he works didn't gave any compensation, even though our lose can't compensated…and we were not in a position to file against them….my father was a kind-hearted man….he helped others without thinking a second time….**_ (She took a sigh) _**May be in this he had forgotten to secure his family….or save anything for them…**_ (After a silence)

 _ **I was running in my life….I have to look after my mother….who have no idea about this cruel world….my sister, who is much practical in nature than needed…..I has to work hard to keep her away from going to any trouble….or doing any bad deed….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No other option left with me….other than stop my education and search for any job for my family….there were times when I had struggled to meet the two ends of life….but am thankful to god that….he hadn't made me to forward my hand….in front of others even in my hard times….I haven't lost my self-respect….now am happy that we have enough to lead a normal life…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

She closed her eyes as if she was thinking about those days….he just covered her in his embrace…..she was feeling soo relaxed after sharing…..this bitter moments of her life…..which was compressed in her for a long time….she was crying in his arms….he rubbed her back in order to sooth her….after some time….when he felt she had became calm….he separated her…..

Rajat: (cupped her face) Purvi, now on wards you are not alone…..am always with you….we can fight together with whatever comes in life….. (He wiped her tears) I don't want any more tears in your eyes…..it doesn't suit you…..

She smiled and hugged him tightly and whispered…..I LOVE YOU RAJAT

.

.

.

.

 _ **~end of the chapter~**_

 _ **A quite long chapter…..now Rajvi is together…they had revealed their feelings for each other….let us see what happens next….**_

 _ **Please review….**_


End file.
